


Dirty Talk

by tallulahbell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallulahbell/pseuds/tallulahbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron he hears something he wishes he hadn't ooer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

Dirty Talk

Ronald Weasley walked quietly down to the dungeons, hoping to catch Harry as he left Snape’s detention. Poor Harry. He’d been in detention with Snape nearly every night for the last month and that bastard was obviously running him ragged. He’d never seen Harry look so exhausted. Sneaking down the corridor past the Slytherins dungeon was a seriously good way to land himself in detention but Ron wanted to make sure his best mate was doing ok. The last time he came out of detention with Snape, Harry could hardly walk, and although Harry never said what it was Snape had him doing, it was obviously strenuous.

Walking down the corridor to Snape's office Ron heard a murmur of speech. Pressing his ear against the door, he realised that Snape had forgotten to put a silencing ward on his Personal quarters like he usually did. Maybe this time Ron would actually get to find out exactly what Snape was doing!

“Suck it! Do it harder. Oh God Potter, that’s right.”

Ron jerked back from the door as if he’d been burned. ‘What the fuck??'

“Come on Potter. God you know you love it. Get on your knees for me. Oh yeah, spread those legs. I want it in you. You know you want me deep in you. Deep in your tight little ass. Do you want it? Oh God, tell me that you want it.”

“Please Professor Snape. Please put your cock in me. I want it in my ass. I want you to make me cum!”

“Oh yeah, Potter. You make me so hard. Are you hard for me Potter?”

(moans) “Always, Professor. I’m hard for you all the time. I jerk off thinking about what you do to me.”

(panting and deep groaning) “Tell me what you do Potter. Tell me what you think about and how you touch yourself.”

“I thinking about you deep in my ass like you are now. I think about you teasing me with your cock, putting it in me but not moving. I imagine you fucking me hard and fast from behind, hitting my sweet spot again and again.”

(long protracted moaning) “How do you touch yourself Potter?”

“I use lube. I imagine your mouth around my cock and I rub it gently. I run my fingers along the underside, imagining it’s your tongue. Then I rub it faster and faster. I shove my lubed fingers in my ass and pretend your fucking me. I stroke my cock in time and I cum hard all over my hand, screaming your name.”

“Oh my god Potter, You do this to me every time!” (rhythmic grunting and the sound of skin slapping against skin.) “Do you like it?”

“Yeah” (gasps)

“How do you like it?”

“Hard” (moans)

“HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?”

“I like it hard and fast. Fuck me harder Sev. Fuck me faster”

(furious grunting and panting)

“Are you touching yourself Potter?”

“Yes, Professor. I’m stroking for you. I’m stroking in time with you fucking me.”

“Turn over, boy. I want to watch while you do it.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Oh god, you look so hot doing that Harry. So wanton and sweet, like a dirty little whore. Are you a whore Harry?”

“Oh god, yes sir.”

“Do you want me to put my cock back in you Harry?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Beg for it, little a filthy little slut. Beg me to put my cock back in you. Beg for hot dirty sex like the little bitch that you are.”

“Please god, please Professor, put your cock in me. I’m aching for you. I need you to fuck me hard, please Professor, fuck me hard. Don’t you want to put your cock in me? I want you do badly. You know you want me too. Just a few more thrusts and we’ll both cum. We both want to cum!!!”

(inhuman cry)

“Is this what you like Potter? You like it hard like this? I love watching your face, moments before you cum. The way you bite your lip, the way your eyes are half closed in lust. I love the sheen of sweat all over your body as you writhe and buck beneath me. Are you going to cum Harry?”

“Oh yeah”

“Cum for me Harry.”

“God, yes.”

“Cum for me Harry.”

“Tell me again!”

“I demand that you cum for me right now!!”

(long moaning, incoherent shouting, Harry cumming)

“Oh god, Potter. You make me wanna cum. Suck my cock till I cum. That’s right, suck it hard. Can you taste yourself? You taste good. I’ve had my tongue in you so often I know how good you taste. Oh that’s it, suck me harder. Again. Do it faster. Oh yeah. When I say so, I want you to shove 3 fingers in my ass. Ok? Good………………………………………………Now!!!!!”

(long moaning, incoherent shouting, Snape cumming)

“Oh yeah, Potter. You are such a talented little slut. Where ever did you learn to do that?”

“Just something I picked up Professor.”

Ron backed away from the door as if it was a live snake, shock, disbelief and something that looked like understanding on his face. ‘Well. At least I know what’s got Harry so exhausted every night,’ he thought. ‘I don’t think I’ll ever be able to accept a detention from Snape again.’ Ron walked away, a bemused look on his face, and headed back to his dorm to think over everything he’d just experienced.


End file.
